1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to a multimedia device enclosure, specifically, to an apparatus for concealing multimedia devices that are mounted on a stand.
2. Related Art
Multimedia devices such as flat-screen televisions are not aesthetically compatible many interior design layouts. In some instances, the multimedia device may not blend in with traditional furnishings. In fact, people may find them unattractive.
Previous attempts have been made to try to conceal multimedia devices; however, none have been designed or been able to conceal non-wall mounted multimedia devices, such as stand mounted devices. Most other systems or devices are designed to conceal devices installed within wall cavities.
In addition, the traditional method of displaying artwork such as framed prints, posters, paintings etc. requires wall mounting of such artwork. This traditional method may not be compatible with viewers' tastes in certain settings.
Further, previous systems or devices relied on motors or complicated systems to raise or lower a decorative cover in front of a multimedia device or to furl a covering over the multimedia device. As such, there is a need for a simple, attractive apparatus that conceals a multimedia device (when not in use) while presenting an aesthetically pleasing display of framed artwork such as print, painting, a poster, photograph, a low-relief sculpture, a tapestry, etc.